canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans The Skeleton
Sans is a character in the 2015 indie-game Undertale. He is a skeleton and the older brother of Papyrus. About him Sans is a short, big-boned, very much distorted, simplified, and stylized skeleton who is seen with a grinning dimpled smile on his face at all times and hardly moves the corners of his mouth. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie or simple jacket, a white t-shirt or turtleneck sweater, black shorts with white stripes and a pair of sneakers or slippers. Sans is very observant, kind, reassuring, very lazy and laid back because he can be seen sleeping on the job and taking breaks often, enjoys making bad skeleton-related puns although he is a talented comedian, reads science fiction, loves to drink ketchup, has some skill in playing the trombone, and hates making promises because of the thought of having to harm a human, as he promises to protect them. In battle, he is able to move exceedingly quickly and/or teleport, shoots what appears to be a kind of laser beam from a device resembling a goat or dragon skull, and when using magic, his eyes flash cyan and yellow and this starts off merely glowing, but they start to flash vividly as he utilizes his time warping powers. These traits show that he exceeds in fighting skills with his tricks in attack layout. Sans comes from a scientific background because there is a quantum physics book, workshop, and broken machine found in his house. He cares a lot for and admires his brother by reading him bedtime stories, giving him presents under the identity of Santa, and liking to mess with him to the annoyance of his brother, but is worried about others hurting Papyrus or taking advantage of him because if someone was to kill Papyrus, Sans would resent them greatly and say "Try running and you will end up having a bad time" to them in a menacing tone. Despite being a skeleton, Sans' hands do not resemble a skeleton's because this is an abnormality and he wears gloves as his hometown's climate is cold, although he shouldn't get cold because he has no nerve cells. In addition to this, his ankles are not very bone-like, he wears clothes, eats food, and doesn't seem to be the least bit inconvenienced by the whole 'lack of flesh' thing. Sans appears to be left-handed because he greets people with a handshake using his left hand, holds and drinks a ketchup bottle with his left hand while dining at restaurants, and steers a tricycle using his left hand while keeping his right hand in his jacket. Sans is extremely knowledgeable about almost everything that goes on in the world, but spends all his time loafing around and making puns for his own amusement. He's humble about it too, because he never puts himself in the spotlight. Family Dr. W. D. Gaster (father, deceased) Carolina the skeleton (mother, deceased) Katelynn Fisher (wife) Kozuka the skeleton (son) Papyrus the skeleton (brother) Hazel Griggs (sister-in-law) Desdemona the skeleton (niece) Constantia the skeleton (niece) Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's media, Sans is exactly a few inches shorter than five foot six, understanding, thankful, loving, caring, but becomes eerily serious when angry and instantly uses his powers if he senses something wrong in serious situations and puts on a facade of humor to hide his very dark and very serious side. Not only is Sans older than Papyrus, but since the two of them showed up in Snowdin out of nowhere one day and have no other family to be found, Sans raised Papyrus by himself when the they were younger. When Sans speaks, females had always been hypnotized the deepness of his voice, which is so composed and so polite, this has always caused a woman to fall in love at first hearing him talk. At one time, Sans had been so lazy, that he wouldn't date or get into a romantic relationship with anyone. During those early years, no female guest had ever gotten Sans's attention though many have tried, even though Sans refused to go there. There was one girl who stayed with Sans and Papyrus, and she flirted with Sans, hung around him, and wouldn't leave him alone. Sans finally had enough and asked her where she saw herself ten years from now, and her answer was along the lines of a nice job and a home of her own, he stared at her and informed her that she wouldn't find her dreams in his home and perhaps if that is what she wanted she ought to seek her goals elsewhere, and then she left the next day. He is married to a human woman named Katelynn Fisher, who is one of the best computer programmers in all of Mount Ebott, and she had met Sans at a computer convention that had been held there. Sans had known Katelynn for two years before he introduced her to the family, but they were all ready in love by then and married shortly after. When he introduced his then-girlfriend to the family for the very first time, Papyrus had a slack jawed and wide eyed expression of total disbelief as he saw Sans striding in with Katelynn hand-in-hand. "Sans, you know I just feel that I have to say this. What is the big idea bringing her home with you?", Papyrus' tone became tight. "Papyrus, I'd like you to meet Katelynn Fisher. I have known her for a few years now and I asked her if she was ready for me to bring her here to meet everybody.", Sans answered calmly. Sans sat down on the couch and Katelynn sat beside him, taking his hand. He informed her that she shouldn't expect a warm welcome from Papyrus, because "he won't be rude but he will be a bit…formal" had been Sans' words of what to expect from his brother. Papyrus raised his eye ridges slightly as he looked Katelynn over; his stance was intimidating to her. "It is a pleasure having you here, Katelynn.", he said very formally and politely, but she had the strangest feeling he wasn't too happy to have her there in spite of his words. Papyrus' eyes narrowed as he glanced in Sans' direction, but Sans did not flinch under his brother's hard steely glare, and seemed quite willing to incur Papyrus' wrath to bring Katelynn home. Papyrus knew that meant one thing: Sans had to be serious about Katelynn. "Papyrus, you know Sans would not bring harm to the family. If he trusts Katelynn, then we should accept his judgement and faith in her.", Hazel whispered by speaking softly as she gazed at Papyrus and recalled that Sans had been the same way with him when she was just a guest who was visiting in their home. Hazel, Desdemona, and Constantia seemed to approve of Katelynn and Papyrus was slowly coming around and easing up as he learned a bit more about her and the time she and Sans had spent together, and once he got to know Katelynn, his instincts would quickly reassure him that she wasn't any real threat to his family. As they ate the salad, spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread that Papyrus had prepared for the night, Sans noticed Constantia watching him and Katelynn with much interest and doing her best to be inconspicuous about it as possible, and she piped up with "Uncle Sans, are you going to get married to Katelynn?", as Katelynn ducked her head and blushed a bit. "Constantia!" Papyrus snapped as the skeleton child flinched a bit then glanced at her dad. "What? What did I say?" she demanded, while Papyrus glowered at her as he replied with, "We'll talk later now hush." "I didn't do anything wrong.", Constantia protested as she stared sulkily at the remains of her meal. Papyrus wasn't really mad at his daughter in spite of his sharp tone; he just wanted her to be a bit more attentive of what she said. "Katelynn and I are only good friends. We haven't discussed it any further, I know your dad and mom married, but that doesn't mean it is right for Katelynn and I or that we even want to okay?", Sans explained trying to let her know that he understood her curiosity and that there really wasn't any need for hard feelings between them. "Okay. I'm sorry.", Constantia whispered as she obviously knew an apology was needed and so she offered it, while Katelynn gave her an endearing smile. "It is all right. You were only asking a question, you didn't know.", Katelynn told her. Then the skeleton child looked up and smiled at Katelynn as if grateful for her kind words and understanding. She has been his wife for five years now, since Desdemona and Constantia were 11-years-old when Sans met Katelynn. Sans and Katelynn are the proud parents of a son named Kozuka. Sans has changed drastically since Kozuka's birth because he had real interest in, concern for, and was fully ready to handle the responsibility and challenge of raising and caring for a child, spent several hours at nighttime reading various books about raising children because was he constantly trying to understand his newborn son's wants and needs, was always using his willing capable hands to fish the young skeleton/human hybrid out of trouble of getting into a spot that just wasn't too safe for him during the child's early days as an infant or toddler, and has a desire to protect Kozuka and keep him safe. Sans is a member of the Benevolent Beanies. His teammates are: Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Papyrus the skeleton, Sabrina1985, and Brainiac Adam. The gallery of pictures Sans' alternate outfit 3.png Sans' alternate outfits.png Sans The Skeleton.png Papyrus and Sans 2.png Papyrus and Sans.png Sans and Papyrus.png Sans The Skeleton 5.png Sans The Skeleton 4.png Sans The Skeleton 3.png Sans The Skeleton 2.png Sans and Papyrus 2.png Sans and Papyrus 3.png Papyrus and Sans 4.png Sans and Papyrus 5.png Sans and Papyrus 4.png Sans The Skeleton 6.png Sans and Papyrus by Sabrina1985.png|Sans and Papyrus drawn by Sabrina1985 Sans and Papyrus by kittykat237.png|Sans and Papyrus drawn by kittykat237 Sans by Lapis Mirror.png Papyrus and Sans by siondert626.png Sans the skeleton by SJRGamer.png|Sans drawn by SJRGamer Sans and Katelynn by SabrinaT1985.png|Sans and Katelynn slow dancing at a formal dance for couples drawn by SabrinaT1985 Father and son by SabrinaT1985.png|Sans holds Kozuka in one arm drawn by SabrinaT1985 Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists